


Love Me Harder

by clarkes_murphy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 3, THE ENDGAME WE ALL DESERVE, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: What SHOULD'VE happened after the Chloe/Chicago kiss, because Beca and Chloe are in love with each other and that's just the way it is.





	Love Me Harder

“Shit,” Chloe mutters, fumbling with her keys as she tries to keep hold of the bags that are piled up in her arms. “Y’know, you could give me a hand with these, Amy,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I would, but, uh…” Amy begins backing away slowly. “I’ve just gotta… um…”

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile. “Tell Bumper I said hi.”

“What? Who said I’m seeing him? That’s not—yeah, okay, I’ll tell him,” Amy grins, shooting Chloe a wink before rushing back down the corridor towards the elevator.

Chloe finally gets the door unlocked, pushing herself into the room with a loud grunt. Dumping the bags on the floor, she walks over to her bed, eyes half-closed, and throws herself onto it.

A muffled “what the fuck?!” sounds from beneath the duvet, and she shoots to her feet.

“Beca?”

The brunette sits up slowly, hair ruffled, eyes squinty. “Hell of a way to wake a girl up.”

Chloe smiles a little. “What are you doing home? The others went out to celebrate, I thought you’d be with them.”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Chloe shrugs, perching on the bed. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“So, last night was wild, huh?”

“Sure was,” Beca nods. “Although some of us had more fun than others.”

A spark of unease shoots up Chloe’s spine. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing.” Beca swings her legs over the side of the bed, hands gripping the mattress.

“Clearly it’s not nothing,” Chloe presses. “We’re supposed to be best friends, Beca. You can tell me.”

Beca stands slowly before going over to the kitchenette. There she starts fiddling with cups and spoons and sugar packets – and Chloe is well-aware that Beca only fiddles when she’s nervous about something.

“What’s going on, Becs?”

The brunette’s shoulders sag. She keeps her back to Chloe as she speaks. “I saw you.”

Chloe frowns. “Saw me where?”

Beca’s head bows. “After the performance last night. I saw you… with _him_.”

“Beca, what…”

“You _kissed_ him, Chloe.” Beca’s voice waivers. “I came out into the hallway to look for you, and… you kissed him.”

The air thickens. A taught silence stretches between them as Chloe gets to her feet. “Beca.” Her voice is careful. Measured. “Beca, look at me.”

Their eyes meet as Beca turns. Chloe has never seen her look so hurt.

“I don’t understand,” Chloe speaks softly. “Why do you care?”

“Are you serious?” Beca scoffs, eyes filled with mirth. “Did you really just ask me that?”

Now it’s Chloe’s turn for anger. “Yes, I did. So answer me. _Why_ do you care? You were the one flirting with Theo five seconds ago. And I had to watch as you dated that idiot Jesse for way too long. Why is Chicago suddenly a problem?” She crosses her arms over her fluttering chest.

“Y’know what? Forget it,” Beca mutters, turning back to face the counter.

“Forget _what,_ Becs? We have to talk about this.”

Beca’s lips press together.

“You’re just gonna say that and then clam up?”

More silence.

“Typical Beca. Fine, have it your way,” Chloe says, taking her keys and turning to the door.

“Fuck. Chloe, wait!” Beca lunges after her, grabbing her hand.

Chloe turns abruptly and they end up almost pressed together, noses inches apart.

“Don’t go,” Beca whispers.

Chloe exhales sharply. “Why? Tell me why I shouldn’t just walk out right now?”

Beca’s breath is shaky and her lips are trembling as she meets Chloe’s gaze. “I think you know why, Chlo.”

“Not good enough,” Chloe shakes her head, tears clinging to her eyelashes. “I need to hear you say it. I need you to—”

Then Beca moves forward and presses her lips against Chloe’s. The air around them morphs into light and sweet and dizzy. Chloe leans into the kiss, salty tears mingling on their lips. Beca grips Chloe’s hips, losing herself in vanilla chapstick and strawberry shampoo. Then Beca pulls back a little, bumping her nose against Chloe’s.

“How’s that for a reason?” Beca mumbles, smiling shyly.

“Definitely good enough,” Chloe replies, wrapping a strand of Beca’s hair around her finger.

“Seriously, Chloe…” Beca takes a deep breath. “I just… it’s hard for me, to trust people, or whatever. Then you came along and you… I felt something.” Their fingers intertwine and Beca looks down at their hands with a small smile. “But I was scared. So I pushed it away. Dated guys I didn’t really care about because it was easier that way. Or I thought it would be.”

“Was it?” Chloe’s voice is so small.

“No. Nothing made it easier. Because the way I felt… feel, about you. It only got stronger.”

A tiny smile tugs at Chloe’s mouth. “And how do you feel about me, Miss Mitchell?”

Beca smiles back. “I… I like you, okay?”

“In the same way you like the other Bellas?” Chloe teases, eyes twinkling.

“Way more than that, actually.”

Chloe lets out a dramatic gasp. “That’s quite a lot, then.”

“Oh, come on, Chlo. You know I love you.” The words are out before Beca has a chance to think. She sucks in her cheeks, eyes now glued to the floor.

“What… what did you just say?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

But Chloe’s heart is hammering in her chest and she knows she could never forget this moment even if she wanted to. “You love me?”

Beca steps back, wrapping her arms around herself. “I know you probably don’t love me back.”

“Christ, Beca. Do you know me at all?”

“What—”

“Of course I love you, you idiot.”

Beca’s eyes are clouded with confusion. “But Chicago… I mean, you kissed him…”

“Because I was sad and lonely and he was… convenient.”

“You were sad?”

“Yes! About… about you.”

“Why?”

“Because… because I was convinced that this was the end. That we were going to go off to our separate lives and I’d never be able to tell you how I feel about you. And I didn’t think this…” Chloe’s reaches up to touch her lip. “I thought it’d never happen.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Beca smirks.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That little _Beca_ smile. You know I can’t resist it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Beca sidles over, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist. “Does that mean you’re not mad anymore?”

Chloe ducks her head to hide her smile. “Guess not.”

Their foreheads press together and Beca softly kisses the bridge of Chloe’s nose, moving up to kiss the scar that sits above her eyebrow.

“I love you too, y’know,” Chloe whispers.

“That’s a relief,” Beca chuckles, holding Chloe’s face as she kisses her lips once more.

“And you’re a way better kisser than Chicago.”

“Shut up, Beale.”

“Make me.”

* * *

 

When they get married five years later, everyone has their own version of the ‘Beca and Chloe’ story.

Amy swears she was the one who got them together by giving them alone time all those years ago in their apartment.

(Chloe insists that sneaking off to have sex with Bumper is not the same as giving them alone time).

Stacie is adamant that she helped with Chloe’s ‘sexual awakening’ by being so damn sexy during rehearsals for her first show with the Barden Bellas. Cynthia Rose agrees.

Emily and Flo discuss the possibility of Emily being Beca and Chloe’s lovechild sent from the future to make sure they end up together.

And Aubrey is mainly just happy for her two best friends, although is still convinced that Beca once had a “toner” for Jesse.

After the wedding, Beca and Chloe have many discussions about honeymoon destinations, from New York to Cyprus to New Zealand. One thing they both agree on, though – they definitely won’t be going to Chicago.


End file.
